Smoldering
by einstinette
Summary: Sterek. Stiles has definitely noticed how Derek smolders, holding him immobile with those mesmerizing eyes, and he wants to learn to do the same. He quickly learns while playing a high stakes game. Lots of Limey goodness. The story is better than it sounds. Rated T: for intense staring and interesting comments. Read and review!


**Smoldering**

Stiles Stiliniski laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in a state of wondered confusion. Every few seconds he would glance at the figure lying next to him and smile. Even after two months, it was hard to believe that this man could be his.

He stared in admiration at the chiseled cheeks that were covered with stubble. His dark hair and bright eyes, mind numbingly attractive, though not nearly as attractive as his muscular body that came from hours and hours of daily physical exercise. It was funny for him to look at this Adonis, this god and compare it to his own pale, fragile flesh. It seemed like a cruel joke, like Zeus dating Bill Gate, an impossibility.

"Hey, are you still dating me?" Stiles asked for the thousandth time since it had happened. He felt like he was living in a dream world and that any second something would shatter his illusion and he would up alone and afraid of the feelings that had become a part of him while he had been asleep

"Yes, Stiles," he sighed. He had been saying it over and over and as far as he knew, he still meant it. Derek knew more than anyone that the teen was not nearly as secure as he pretended to be. Most of his appearance was an act that only the werewolf had seen past. And the alpha had to admit that he appreciated the reality even more than the portrayal, because he wanted, needed to know every part of Stiles Stilinski.

"Just checking."

"Making sure that I haven't gotten bored with you in the past five minutes since you asked me?"

"Sorry, Derek." It didn't make sense. Why would this man want him? He was a basket case on the best of days, crazy and impossible to calm down, yet still he had found someone. Someone who seemed to adore him for exactly who he was.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly. He had only been teasing, but he knew that this was ground that he had to tread carefully on. "Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Stiles stared into his boyfriend's gray green eyes and his own eyes slipped down to the man's perfect bow lips. Just a few words made him quiver anxiously. He could feel a shiver working its way up his spine and spreading out through the rest of his body. It both alarmed and excited him to see how much Derek affected him and his body. "How do you do that?" he murmured.

The werewolf had gotten used to the confusing way that his lover's mind worked, jumping from place to place, making connections that most people couldn't possibly think to. "Do what?"

"How do you smolder like that?"

"Smolder?" Derek asked, the edge of laughter apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, do that cool wolfie magic that makes you incredibly hot even when you're being a jerk. Especially when you're being a jerk."

He chuckled. "It's not magic, Stiles. It's just natural."

"That's not fair. I want to learn how to do it!"

Derek rolled his eyes. Constant excitement was something else that he had had to learn to deal with. At least he was sure that his relationship would never be boring. Between trying to save the town and their lives while teaching Stiles self-esteem, boredom was the least of his problems. "Show me what you can do."

"What?"

"Smolder at me, if you can."

A wide smile spread across the teen's pink lips. He was just becoming accustomed to the fact that he had power of his own, and now he was more than willing to use it against his boyfriend. "Really? Cool. Here, sit up." He pulled Derek up from his comfortable position and forced him back against the headboard and thentook up a position directly in front of him so that he could see his sour wolf's eyes.

"Go for it."

The teen took a deep breath, switching to what he secretly called his 'sex siren' which consisted of a series of expressions that would look more at home on a constipated cow than in the bedroom. "Do you want to touch me?" he asked with a slightly twitching eye that was supposed to be setting the room ablaze.

It shouldn't have been funny, and he knew that he shouldn't have laughed, but Derek couldn't keep it inside. He exploded in a loud burst of chuckling that lasted for more than a minute. When he finally calmed down he looked up at the hurt expression on his lover's face. "I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to laugh, but that was pretty funny."

"What? Why?" he murmured. "What did I do wrong?"

Derek felt horrible for hurting the fragile boy. It wasn't on purpose, but he knew how delicate he was and how very easy it was to break him. "You don't need to try to be sexy. You just are," he tried to explain. "And when you try, you end up making things more uncomfortable than anything."

"I made you uncomfortable?" It was amazing how fast the boy went from despondent to chipper, from sad to amazingly cheerful. It was another of those admirable characteristics that had first attracted the older man. "Really?"

"That's nothing to be proud of!"

But it was. Until very recently Derek had been a wall, a steel plated fortress that was impregnable from all sides. And then Stiles had found a way to crack his armor, and now he found a perverse pleasure in eliciting any type of emotional response from him. "Hey let's play a game. Let's see who can make the other the most uncomfortable."

The wolf shook his head. "I have no doubt that you'll win."

"Well, let's give you a little incentive." He leaned in, gently kissing Derek's soft lips and enjoying the rough rub of his stubble against his cheeks. "If you win, you can do whatever you want to me."

"And if you win?" the wolf gulped, his throat all of a sudden dry at the thought of Stiles completely under his control. All of the things that he could do… Ugh, it made him shudder.

He leaned in, his warm breath ghosting across the older man's skin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

"Let the games begin!" The boy settled back down across from his Adonis, trying not to be mesmerized by those eyes that saw too much of who he really was. "You first."

"You want to know my favorite part of your body?" he murmured.

A series of lewd images ran through Stiles' mind as he imagined all the part of his body that could be found attractive. He knew what he would say if he was talking to Derek. Everything. "What?"

"Your moles. Whenever I see them I can't control myself. I just want to kiss them, and connect the dots that trail all over your body."

"You don't play fair," the teen mumbled to himself. "Your body is like a god's. I always want to know how you get it that way. Do you work out? Pump iron?" Stiles winced, realizing how awkward his statement was, and hoping that Derek wouldn't notice.

"I pump something."

"Delightful. Really, you should perform at kid's parties."

"What? Isn't that part of the game." The wolf was confused. Were there actually limits to Stiles' depravity? Because as far as he had seen in the past few months, that depravity went very far into dark corners that even Derek feared to tread into them.

"Yeah," Stiles admitted. "But you're too good at it. Couldn't just once you be mediocre at something?"

"Sorry?"

"Just keep going." The brunette shook his head in disappointment. His boyfriend. Ugh, his perfection was really annoying at times like this. Why couldn't he do the world a favor and just be a clutz for once in his life?

"It's your turn."

"If we were stuck in a room together for twenty-four hours, what would you do to me?" the teen whispered, licking his lips. It was times like these when Derek wondered how exactly the boy didn't know how attractive he was. The slight sliver of that pink tongue sent chills up his spine and a hot rush of blood to his lower half.

"I'd do everything to you, touch you in ways that you couldn't imagine and make you scream my name until even you aren't able to speak," he winked, speaking from personal experience and enjoying the raspy quality of the lively voice.

"Ugh, is that what you're going to do when you beat me?" Not that he was complaining.

"You'll just have to wait and see if I win."

"Oooooh," the teen groaned loudly. "Now, I sort of want you to win just so you can ravage me."

"Uh-uh. You're going to play to win or the only thing that'll be touching you tonight will be your hand." Speaking of hand, Stiles was feeling the need to rub his aggressively hardening member, but he was unwilling to be the first to break especially under the watchful gaze of his boyfriend's, gleaming eyes.

"Oh, no, I need you to touch me. I only want your hands on my body."

"Is that a promise?" Derek asked.

"Only if you'll cross your heart."

The wolf crossed his heart, slightly embarrassed by the childish gesture, but enjoying Stiles' smile. "Good, because only I can touch you."

Shivers of pleasure raced up the teen's spine even faster than before. He didn't know how much longer he could last. All he wanted was to tangle his hands in his man's soft, dark hair and get lost in his lips. "What are you waiting for?"

"Is this against the rules?"

"Silly, Derek," he chuckled softly. "There are no rules in fun and sex."

"Good, because I never play by the rules." He leaned in slowly, allowing his hands to gently ghost over the boy's flesh. His fingers causing goose bumps to rise over Stiles' skin as he traced elegant patterns over the moles that he loved so much.

"N..n..no, you don't."

"Do you like it when I'm bad, Stiles?"

The boy's eyes closed and his head fell back in the ecstasy of his own free-wheeling fantasies. "Y..y..yeah."

"Do you want me to be bad right now?"

"Yeah," he gasped, his voice breathy and high-pitched.

Derek needed no further convincing. He pulled the boy into his lap so that the teen was straddling his waist, laughing at the more than sizeable bulge that was present there. His lips hungrily devoured the younger boy's, moving with him in a complex series of movements as both fought for dominance. While Stiles appeared to be wholly submissive, Derek both knew and admired the dominant side of the teen and the way that he could control even the alpha.

Their loud moans echoed through the room, as they got closer and closer, exploring the familiar territory of each other's bodies. Derek's body rippling with muscles and Stiles' much softer, much more delicate body squirming for friction and leverage.

The two broke apart panting, staring at each other with eyes heavy with lust and trying to ignore the throbbing of their centers. "I think I won," Derek smirked.

"I can't prove it, but I know you're cheating…" It was another of their constant arguments. No matter what they did ,Stiles was convinced that Derek cheated and that he cheated well. While Derek countered with the indisputable fact that he was just better at playing all of the games than his lover was.

"I do tend to do that, don't I?"

"You're a horrible person."

The wolf grin widened. "And apparently you like that about me."

"What can I say? I'm a masochist," Stiles shrugged, thinking of the sharp rake of claws across his fragile flesh and the hands that gripped him just hard enough to leave bruises.

"_**My**_ masochist."

Stiles had long since found that Derek had a desperate need to assert his ownership. He assumed it was a wolf thing, and even more so a Derek thing in the way that he needed something for himself even if that something was a person. "Yes, I'm yours."

"And don't forget it."

"How could I?" he wondered. "You remind me every day."

"Good, you won't forget me like you do your school work," the alpha teased.

"Oh, if you were my homework I'd do you on the table…" the awkward teen winked suggestively. It was times like this that Derek understood exactly why he cared so much for this seemingly irritating kid. There was a lot of character underneath the person that was on the surface, so much so that it was impossible not to like him, perhaps even to … love him.

"Speaking of doing things, when do I get to claim my prize?"

"Hmmm," he pretended to think about it, even going so far as to poke his tongue out of his mouth in that way that he knew drove Derek crazy. The wolf fought to resist his sudden urge to cross his legs. "How about now?"

"Not soon enough." He used his werewolf power to flip the boy under him so that he was now straddling the teen. He leaned down low enough to inhale the sweet, minty breath of his lover and stared into those deep brown eyes. He was more than just a body, just a conquest; he was beautiful, like a star in the night sky, like sunshine on a dark day.

"Hey, Derek, you wanna play this again later?" he gasped as his clothes were removed, exposing his body to the cold air.

"Mmmhmm," he moaned as he nuzzled the teen's neck, letting his wolf get its fill of the teen's masculine scent.

"Good."

"Shh," The werewolf put his finger over his lover's mouth. "Just for a minute."

"What? I thought you like it when I talked."

"I do, but I'm in control here, and I want silence."

"Yes master."

Derek gave him a wicked smile, his eyes glowing in the deep red of an alpha. He reached over and turned off the lamp that was next to the bed so that all that was visible were his eyes and the white gleam of his sharp teeth. "Let the games begin." Needless to say, the next morning found them both lying in the streaming sunshine, sticky and content, both ready for the next level of the game that they had just made up.

**A/N:**

**Well guys, I'm getting back into the swing of things and making stuff for you people. It's been a while and that's unfortunate, but I've been sort of dedicated to buckling down and writing a real novel. (a lot of work!) But it's the summer before my freshman year of college, and I plan to donate at least some of that time to you people (mainly so I don't explode from stress).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed this step into the Teen Wolf fandom that began as a challenge with my best friend (Ugh, I can't wait until June 3). Tell me what you think! Remember, reviews feed me and I'm not afraid of the flames.**

_**Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
